Destino
by Zhena HiK
Summary: El destino siempre es inseguro, pero algo si es seguro, tu lo construyes. Yaoi KXR,BXY... One Shot


…**Destino…**

**Serie:**

Beyblade

**Categoria: **

Yaoi, One–Shot

**Pareja:**

…Kai Ray…

…Bryan Yuriy…

(leves menciones)

**Disclaimers:**

Pues ya se lo saben de memoria para que repetirlo una vez mas?

**Summary:**

…El destino siempre es inseguro, pero algo si es seguro, tu lo construyes…

**…Destino…**

––––––––––

No puedo creer lo dificil que es a veces manejar este 'don' que para mi es un maldicion, no es ningun don, muchos pensarian que incluso puede llegar a ser una bendicion pero para mi es la peor de las maldiciones, aun no entiendo por que siempre me sucede esto…

La verdad es que desde que tengo memoria, esto me pasa con frecuencia y siempre me duele no poder ayudar a las demas personas, pero no puedo hacer nada…nunca he sido una persona caritativa o sentimental, pero tampoco es facil ver como los demas mueren en mis sueños y no poder avisarles lo que pasara…Saber que van a morir, inclusive saber como van a morir, y no poder ayudarlas, para que sus familiares no sufran lo que yo cuando mis padres murieron…

En realidad creo que las familias son las que mas sufren cuando alguien muere, ya que aquella persona se va dejando corazones heridos, lastimados, extrañandolos, necesitandolos…Eso mismo me ocurrio con mis padres, hubiera preferido morir junto con ellos pero no me fue permitido, me esta muy claro que el destino no puede cambiarse, la unica vez que lo trate de cambiar gracias a mis sueños, que cada vez se hacen mas persistentes, todo se complico y termine perdiendo a las dos personas que mas amaba en el mundo…

Recuerdo perfectamente que un dia antes de que mis padres y yo viajaramos a Japon tuve un extraño sueño, era bastante confuso, la verdad es que no lo recuerdo del todo pero lo que si puedo recordar perfectamente era que en ese sueño lo perdi, si, el sueño me decia que Mi padre moriria…

En el sueño el avion donde mis padres y yo nos dirigiamos hacia Japon se estrellaba, y nadie salia vivo, bueno a excepcion de dos personas, esas dos personas eramos mi Madre y Yo, pero no fue verdad, yo tenia mucho miedo, trate de advertirles, era la primera vez que soñaba con algo asi, pero lo que mis padres dijeron cuando les comente, fue un "tranquilizate, seguro estas nervioso por que es tu primer vuelvo en avion" comentaron, cosa que ami me disgusto mucho ya que trate de evitar a toda costa que el muriera, no queria perderlo, incluso hubiera cambiado mi vida por la de el, pero no pude, al dia siguiente en el que volariamos hacia aquella Ciudad me escondi tratando de evitar que le sucediera algo a mi padre, pero fue inevitable, no pude, ellos me encontraron a tiempo y me llevaron a la fuerza, bueno en un momento decidieron dejarme, pero yo preferi Ir, talvez tenia suerte y moriria yo en vez de mi padre, pero no fue asi…

Subimos al avion, yo era muy pequeño, tenia alrededor de unos seis años, pero fue algo que marco mi vida por lo que no he podido olvidarlo…El avion viajaba tranquila y normalmente, sin ninguna complicacion, pero de pronto llegamos al punto de mi sueño, todo comenzo a pasar tal cual lo habia soñado, hasta el mas minimo detalle o comentario de las demas personas yo ya lo habia soñado, entonces llego el momento, el avion comenzo a sufrir turbulencias, una de las sobrecargos tomó el altavoz y comenzo a intentar tranquilizar a los pasajeros…

Momentos antes yo habia hablado con mi mama, cuando todo iba tranquilo y el avion no presentaba ninguna complicacion, le dije a mi madre… "en unos momentos comenzara una turbulencia, despues una de las sobrecargo comenzara a tratar de tranquilizar a todos, despues, nos estrellaremos inevitablemente…" dije sin inmutarme, nisiquiera cambie la expresion de mi rostro, aquello habia salido de mis labios como un pensamiento en voz alta, y mi madre pudo escucharlo, en el momento comenzo a tranquilizarme y decirme que todo habia sido una pesadilla, que no temiera, todo saldria bien…pero no fue asi…

Minutos mas tarde de haberle dicho aquello por accidente a mi madre, comenzo la turbulencia, despues la sobrecargo hablo…mi madre volteo a mirarme horrorizada y me pregunto como terminaba mi sueño, yo simplemente le dije… "mi padre muere…" la verdad suena cruel, pero asi lo dije, era tan solo un niño el cual no conocia el significado de la palabra…Discrecion y Tacto…para decir las cosas…

Despues de aquello solo recuerdo que desperte en el hospital, milagrosamente yo habia sido el unico sobreviviente de aquel accidente, parecia que el destino se habia ensañado conmigo y me habia dejado seguir viviendo unicamente para que sufriera las consecuencias de lo que hize…paso el entierro de mis padres, al ya no tener a nadie mas, tuve que quedarme con mi abuelo, el cual no me queria como un nieto, como una persona, simplemente me queria para que al crecer me hiciera cargo de su empresa, y todos sus negocios…

Con el tiempo al ir creciendo me di cuenta de algo extraño en mi, no era un niño comun como los demas, aquel sueño que habia tenido a mis pocos años de vida, cuando mis padres murieron, no habia sido casualidad como siempre quize pensar, habia sido algo mas, tiempo despues me di cuenta que soñaba con personas que no conocia bien, que solo habia visto alguna vez, ya que mi abuelo me presentaba a muchisimas personas debido a sus negocios…

Con el pasar del tiempo cuando tenia alrededor de trece años, ya soñaba frecuentemente con gente que moria en mis sueños o grandes accidentes de aviones o autobuses donde muchisima gente moria, despues miraba las noticias o el periodico y efectivamente habian ocurrido tales sucesos, pero habia algo mas…

Habia algo que estaba extraño, cuando solia saludar a la gente de la mano, sucedia algo realmente raro, que al principio no lograba entender, pero despues conforme pasó el tiempo entendi que era lo que pasaba.

Al tomar la mano de otra persona podia ver si esta moriria pronto, y si era asi, solo sentia un extraño temblor recorrer mi cuerpo y veia como muchas imagenes pasaban por mi mente realmente eran rapidas, aquellas imagenes eran de como esta persona moriria… lo mismo sucedia Si aquella persona habia tenido un pasado muy triste u obscuro, podia ver varios sucesos de su vida recorriendo mi mente para despues abandonarla asi de rapido como la habian habitado…

Esto provoco que yo creciera como alguien solitario, preferia alejarme de las personas, pues cuando era mas chico pensaba que ellos al estar a mi lado sufrian y despues morian, como le paso a mis padres, aun no puedo entender como yo sigo aqui, vivo, mientras ellos murieron…

Gran parte de la soledad en la que siempre me he visto envuelto fue por ello, por esos extraños sucesos que aterraban mi vida, siempre habia querido ayudarles pero nunca pude, ellos estaban lejos de mi, ademas si llegaba a comentar algo, pensarian que estoy loco, ni siquiera mis padres creyeron en mi, como podria alguien a quien no conozco llegar a creerme? Jamas lo entenderian, incluso si alguien me dijera que vive lo que yo…no le creeria, pero como soy yo la persona que lo vive, tengo que creerlo…Aunque se que hay alguien mas, debe haber alguien mas en este maldito mundo que sea igual que yo…

El problema seria encontrar a esa persona? Habiendo tantos en el mundo, quien me garantiza que viva cerca de mi? o incluso que algun dia llegue a conocer a esa persona…nadie…

Mi 'don' por de algun modo llamarlo comenzo a alejarme de los demas, me daba miedo el contacto fisico, incluso cuando iba en la primaria una profesora se dio cuenta de ello, pues era psicologa, esta hablo con mi abuelo y le comento de lo que me pasaba y mi extraña actitud con los demas, entonces comenzaron a mandarme con un psicologo recomendado por aquella maldita mujer…

Desde ese momento comenze a odiar mas a la gente, puesto que deposite toda mi confianza en Aquel hombre llamado psicologo infantil, ya que tenia alrededor de nueve años en aquel entonces, confie en el y me defraudo, le conto a mi abuelo lo que yo le habia dicho y llegaron a la conclusion que yo estaba asi debido al accidente de mis padres, dijeron que era muy chico cuando los perdi y el ir viajando con ellos y enterarme de su muerte a esa edad habia provocado un transtorno en mi, que hacia que yo pensara ese tipo de cosas…

Al final hable con mi abuelo y le dije que solo habia sido para que el psicologo me dejara en paz, pero que yo no estaba mal de la cabeza y que no tenia nada, entonces mi abuelo gustoso me saco de ahi y no volvi a ver a ese estupido hombre, en realidad a mi abuelo no le importaba para nada si me pasaba algo malo o no, el simplemente queria que yo heredara sus negocios y todas sus empresas, era como una maquina para el, simplemente eso, y nada mas…

Desde aquel dia en que confie en alguien y me defraudo, habia decidido no volver a confiar en nadie, absolutamente nadie, pero entonces comenze a llevarme mas con un chico, su nombre Yuriy, lo conocia desde que tenia memoria, el y yo siempre habiamos sido compañeros de escuela, pero nunca nos habiamos llevado tanto, si lo conocia desde que recuerdo pero eso era debido a que nuestros padres eran amigos, pero al morir los mios, ellos dejaron de ir a visitarnos a la casa ya que mi abuelo, cuando murio mi padre estaba destrozado, hasta llegue a pensar que dejaria todo, pero claro que no fue asi, bueno si dejo todo por un tiempo, hasta que se repuso y si antes tenia el caracter duro, ahora habia terminado de amargarse totalmente, debido a que mi padre era hijo unico y yo fui su unico pariente, ademas su unica opcion de heredar a alguien sus empresas, solo por eso cuido de mi, no por que me tuviera afecto alguno…

Luego de aquella depresion sufrida por mi abuelo La familia Ivanov dejo de frecuentarnos, en ese momento deje de ver a Yuriy y eso me dolio, el era al unico que podia considerar mi amigo…fue hasta tiempo despues cuando volvimos a frecuentarnos, debido a que el estaba en la misma clase que yo…

Comence a pasar tiempo con el, demasiado diria yo, pero era agradable el tiempo juntos , parecia tan ligero, sin problemas, en esos momentos me sentia fuera de la dura y maldita vida que llevo hasta ahora…la mayor parte del tiempo junto a el me parecia que pasaba rapidisimo, nisiquiera lo sentia, y en ocasiones el terminaba quedandose a dormir en mi casa debido a lo tarde que estabamos…juntos…

La verdad es que estando junto a el era una persona distinta, o mejor dicho era el verdadero YO, ya que frente a los demas era serio, frio y calculador, pero frente a el podia ser el mejor amigo, el que escucha, el que siente el dolor de los demas…el que quiere…Ama…

Pasaron los años, Yuriy y yo teniamos 15 años, teniamos conociendonos toda la vida, pero siendo los mejores amigos solo tres…Yo la verdad habia comenzado a quererlo mas que como un amigo, mas que como un simple hermano, yo lo veia diferente, lo amaba, pero un dia llego a nuestro salon un chico llamado Bryan el cual comenzo a hablarnos demasiado, bueno si se podia decir hablar, la verdad que frente a los demas era muy parecido ami, en caracter…cuando estabamos en publico los tres juntos Yuriy era el unico que hablaba ya que nosotros dos Bryan y yo, soliamos ser callados y eso me agrado de aquel chico…Aunque ami no me agradara conocer gente nueva, siempre he pensado eso…no me agrada estar con mucha gente…

Pasaron los meses y la verdad que el chico me habia caido bien, ya eramos amigos, los tres, inseparables, claro que Yuriy y yo siempre seguiamos siendo aun mas unidos…

Un dia soñe algo bastante extraño, aunque a estas alturas ya ningun sueño lo era…mi sueño consistia en un chico al que veia constantemente, sabia que era un chico, de eso no cabia duda, pero solo podia observarle los ojos y la vestimenta que llevaba, era extraña, ademas de sus ojos, eran bellos pero extraños…Reflejaban totalmente los sentimientos de aquel chico, su mirada era triste y profunda…hermosa…

El sueño era bastante extraño ya que no sucedia nada parecido a los que normalmente tenia, el chico no moria, el chino no tenia ningun accidente, nada, simplemente veia como yo estaba apunto de subir a un avion y el se arrojaba contra mi, tirandome al piso, quedando sobre mi, entonces me perdia en su mirada…Este sueño se repitio por varios dias…

El ultimo dia que soñe eso fue un Jueves, al dia siguiente mi abuelo me saco de clases temprano, como dos horas antes de acabar el dia, Sali apresuradamente mientras me despedia de Yuriy y Bryan, y salia a toda prisa…

Al llegar a la empresa con mi abuelo, me lleve una gran decepcion, ademas de hacer un gran coraje, ya que me habia hecho cancelar mis planes con Yuriy y Bryan para ir a una de sus aburridas juntas de negocios, donde tenia que soportar a las demas personas, a todas esas personas hipocritas que me saludan como si me llevaran conociendo toda la vida, como si mi existencia les importara en lo mas minimo…Pero obviamente no lo es, siempre he pensado que si ni siquiera a mi abuelo le importa mi salud, como rayos le va importar a alguien mas?

Cuando llegue, mi abuelo me llevo apresuradamente a su oficina, esta vez no me dejo entrar en la reunion con sus clientes, en fin, me quede aburrido en su oficina, Estaba en una posicion comoda, mantenia mis pies sobre el escritorio y mi cuerpo hacia atras, recargado sobre la silla giratoria de mi abuelo, ademas que tenia ambos brazos tras mi cabeza…

Mi vista giraba hacia todos lados buscando algo en que entretenerme, pensaba en Yuriy, cuando de pronto alguien entro sacandome de mis pensamientos…

Era un chico vestido con una gabardina negra, y unos lentes de igual color, ademas de que pude ver que tenia el cabello negro y largo…De verdad se veia bien pero no pude observar sus ojos ya que mantenia puestos sus lentes obscuros sobre ellos…Me miro algo apenado y luego sonrio…una bella sonrisa…

–Disculpe…me equivoque de oficina…– dijo dandose la vuelta…

–a quien buscaba? – pregunte haciendo que se detuviera, entonces se giró nuevamente y me contesto

–Al Sr. Voltaire, bueno mi padre lo buscaba, yo solo vine a ver que sucedia…–dijo aquel joven, que por su aspecto no era mayor que yo, incluso me atrevo a decir que era un poco menor, talvez unos meses o un año pero no mayor…

Su gabardina estaba abierta y podia observar debajo de ella un traje algo extraño que no iba para nada con aquel largo saco…

–pues acaba de encontrarlo…–dije mientras lo veia divertido…

–no me diga que usted es el Sr. Voltaire? – pregunto incredulo el chico…Sostuvo sus lentes con una mano mientras iba a quitarselos pero entonces mi abuelo entro, sorprendiendonos a ambos haciendonos voltear a verlo rapidamente…

–que hacen aqui? – murmuro rapidamente mientras nos veia fijamente, despues volteo a verme enojado por la posicion en la que me encontraba comodamente sentado…Entonces entendi su enojo y baje mis pies del escritorio mientras me acomodaba lentamente en la silla, pero sin levantarme de esta…

Mi abuelo hablo algo con aquel chico y este se fue…

–que le dijiste a quel joven? – pregunto mi abuelo

–nada…–dije despreocupadamente mientras me levantaba del asiento para dirigirme hacia el, mirandolo fijamente volvi a hablar…–y dime acaso me trajiste para presumirme de nuevo con alguno de tus clientes o nada mas para adornar tu oficina? – pregunte mientras lo veia fijamente a los ojos…

Mi abuelo contesto a mi mirada con una mas fria, si se podia claro, mantuvo su mirada pero ninguno queria cortar aquel contacto, ambos queriamos ver quien era el vencedor, despues de un momento el habló, aun sin despegar su vista de la mia…

–no te creas tan guapo…– dijo mientras parecia querer formarse una sonrisa sarcastica en su rostro, pero obviamente su rostro podria haberse quebrado con esa simple expresion…bueno si eso era posible…

–pues, solo pregunta…no soy el unico que lo cree– comente divertido viendo como mi abuelo se comenzaba a impacientar ante mi actitud retadora…

El no volvio a decir nada, bueno solo un breve, 'acompañame', entonces lo segui, mientras salio de su oficina, y nos dirigiamos hacia unos cuantos accionistas y 'amigos' de mi abuelo…Al llegar a ellos, como siempre me pasaba, me presento y tuve que saludarlos, mientras mencionaban cosas hipocritas referentes ami, entonces llego corriendo aquel joven de gabardina que habia visto, aun traia los lentes puestos…lo que no habia notado es que la gabardina estaba muy grande y parecia no ser de el, talvez de su padre al igual que los lentes…

Aquel chico se acerco hasta nosotros y saludo riendo amablemente, entonces mi abuelo lo miro extrañado, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por su ¿padre? Este miro al chico y luego a mi abuelo, entonces dijo

–perdon…No los he presentado…EL es mi hijo Ray…Mi bebe…– comento riendo cosa que hizo enojar al joven, ya que solo volteo, al parecer enojado con su padre y luego regreso la mirada hacia los demas…sonriendo y saludando como era debido, entonces se quito aquellos lentes dejando ver sus ojos mientras me extendia su mano en forma de saludo, despues de haber saludado a los demas presentes ahi…

Quede totalmente sorprendido ya que aquel chico era el de mi sueño, no podia equivocarme, era el, sus ojos, si, era el, tenia que serlo…Tenia aquellos dorados ojos, tan expresivos e intensa mirada, pero por que? Que significaba aquel sueño? No lo sabia pero realmente sus ojos eran hermosos…

Le extendi la mano y lo salude cordialmente, el sonrio, y yo simplemente no hice gesto alguno, despues seguimos tomados de la mano, pero fue algo realmente raro, pues al tener contacto con su mano, senti un escalofrio recorrer mi cuerpo, pero era diferente a cuando sentia que alguien moriria, esta vez fue un sentimiento placentero, algo diferente que no habia sentido anteriormente al saludar a alguien, esto causo algo de intriga dentro de mi, ademas de preocupacion, ahora que era lo que me estaba sucediendo? Me habia costado mucho descubrir totalmente lo que me sucedia cuando tocaba la mano de otros y ahora?

Dure unos momentos pensando mientras seguia tomandolo de la mano y mirandolo a los ojos, el sonrio de nuevo y me dijo

–podrias devolverme mi mano? – pregunto mientras reia divertidamente y apuntaba con su otra mano hacia la mia, que estaba unida aun a la suya…

–mhf…perdon…– dije algo apenado por mi estupida actitud, afortunadamente, todos los hombres presentes ahi, habian caminado mientras conversaban sobre no se que tema y nos habian dejado solos…

Paso un momento mas y no pude evitar volver a ver sus ojos, mientras el me miraba intensamente y solo dijo…

–sentiste lo mismo que yo? – pregunto cosa que me dejo extrañado y al no saber que hacer solo conteste…

–no se de que hablas…–dije apresuradamente mientras me iba de ahi…

Sali rapidamente de aquel lugar, regrese a mi casa y pense en lo que habia ocurrido, todo me tenia harto, ahora de nuevo no sabia lo que sentia, o lo que sucedia, que habia pasado…? No lo entendia…otra vez estaba confundido…

Deseaba hablar con alguien, necesitaba que alguien me escuchase, pero tenia miedo a hacerle daño a alguien mas…pensaba que si le contaba a Yuriy o Bryan tal vez les haria daño…nunca le habia contado a los demas, a nadie, bueno solo ese estupido psicologo que tiempo despues murio...la verdad no me importo, pero y si fue por mi causa?…

En aquel momento Yuriy llegó y hable con el, por supuesto evitando decirle la verdad, solo le dije que me molestaba la actitud de mi abuelo, me molestaba que el fuera asi, era obvio que no me queria, pero claro, cuando se trataba de quedar bien con sus amigos, o socios, pues entonces parecia que se le venia a la mente la palabra "nieto" seguida de "Kai"…

–Kai…no me gusta verte asi…– me dijo Yuriy y yo solo lo abraze, verdaderamente no se por que lo hice pero, salio, simplemente lo pude hacer, nunca habia podido debido a mi forma de ser y tambien debido a lo que sentia por el…

Pero esa vez lo abraze como nunca lo habia hecho, senti sus brazos rodear mi espalda, mientras yo hundia mi rostro en su cuello, claro que no lloraria, pero ganas no me faltaban, estaba harto de todo, de todos, de no saber quien rayos o que rayos soy…por que diablos tenia que ser yo quien tuviera ese tipo de visiones, por que? Odiaba tener ese tipo de sueños y sensasiones cuando tocaba a alguien, pero no podia evitarlo, o por lo menos no sabia como…

La verdad habia visto morir a tanta gente, aunque solo fuera en sueños, pero lo hize, preferiria morir yo, a vivir una existencia insulsa, llena de dudas y problemas, dolor y confusion… nada mas estupido que toda mi vida…

Estoy seguro que las personas que habian muerto antes que yo tenian una vida mejor o por lo menos trataban de disfrutarla…vivirla, sentirla, tenerla…mientras yo cada dia voy muriendo en vida…

El tiempo pasó no volvi a ver a ese chico de preciosos ojos mas que un par de veces, las cuales me sucedio lo mismo que la primera vez cuando lo toque…pero hace una semana lo vi y cuando el toco mi mano senti como si hubiera visto lo que yo cargaba sobre mis hombros…

Si, asi es, hace una semana que sueño dia a dia lo mismo, y se exactamente cuando va a suceder, alguien mas va a morir, de nuevo alguien mas muere en mis sueños…En mi sueño puedo observar claramente un avion estrellarse, un avion dirigido a Japon, el Viernes que esta por llegar, exactamente a la una de la tarde…

Nunca habia sabido con tantos detalles de los accidentes que pasaban en mis sueños, pero ahora por que es que lo se? facil…

Mi abuelo desde hace dos meses esta viviendo en Japon, ahi esta manejando la empresa que se encuentra en aquella ciudad, mientras que yo me quede en Rusia…Hace quince dias me dijo que me queria ver este Viernes en Japon, que ya habia reservado el vuelo hacia Japon que salia exactamente a la una de la tarde…

Ahora se que morire, lo se…el numero del avion, el numero de vuelo, y aun mas el lugar al que se dirige el vuelo, es exactamente el mismo que el que tomare, sinceramente no tengo miedo, no siento temor alguno al pensar que en una semana morire…sin remedio alguno…

Ja…Que ironia tan mas grande, hace poco veia atravez de mis sueños como los demas moririan y ahora veo el avion que tomare, pero lo mas extraño es…Por que simplemente no dejo el vuelo, aviso de la falla o hago algo? Por que no tiene caso…

Destino, Destino es lo que esta ya escrito y no se puede cambiar, es cierto que en el sueño no me veo yo exactamente, pero se que morire, algo me lo dice, se que pasara por que no me voy a acobardar, viajare, sin importarme lo demas…

La verdad es que ya no tengo una razon por la cual seguir…hace tiempo aquella razon encontro a alguien y yo sigo solo…si…asi es Yuriy esta con Bryan, juntos son felices, y la verdad les tengo envidia, de la buena, ya que al verlos tan enamorados y felices me da nostalgia y alegria ya que se que Bryan hara feliz a Yuriy, el se lo merece, a sufrido mucho en la vida, ambos se lo merecen…Ambos son mis amigos y los quiero…aunque de distinta forma pero los quiero…y les deseo lo mejor, la verdad es que no tengo intencion de decirle a Yuriy, ya que se que tratara, no, Me detendra…y eso, no lo quiero…

Si mi destino es que yo muera en aquel avionazo pues asi sera, morire, si el Destino se ha ensañado conmigo quitandome lo que mas quiero, esta bien, ahora me recompensara al dejarme libre de todo tipo de preocupacion…al fin podre descansar de todo…de todos…

Ahora me encuentro sentado en la oficina de mi abuelo, estoy apunto de terminar con lo que estoy haciendo para de nuevo irme a la casa…De pronto escucho la puerta abrirse sin tocar antes…volteo con mirada fria para ver quien era…

–Ray?– pregunte Sabiendo el nombre de aquel chico tan dulce…¿dulce?

–Hola!– saludo algo triste, la verdad su expresion me causo sorpresa ya que las pocas veces que lo habia visto siempre habia sido muy sonriente, ademas siempre se sonrojaba cuando lo tomaba de la mano y lo miraba inquisidoramente a los ojos, la verdad es que siempre me gustaron esos ojos, en realidad me confunden, se que Amo a Yuriy, pero tambien se que este chico siempre me ha parecido especial, diferente, hermoso…me agrada su compañia…aunque lo haya visto pocas veces, pude sentir algo diferente al tocarlo, algo parecido a la paz que me hacia sentir Yuriy cuando estabamos juntos, como si todo estuviera bien, como si el tiempo se detuviera…

Despues de pensar unos momentos el siguio hablando, pues me habia perdido en mis absurdos pensamientos, la verdad es que ahora que se que morire, me siento extraño y quisiera hacer algo de lo que talvez pueda arrepentirme…pero no lo hare…

–Kai…puedo llamarte asi cierto? – pregunto algo apenado…yo sonrei sarcasticamente saliendo de mis pensamientos, solo vi como el se puso algo rojo y seguia sin entrar por completo, me acomode en la silla y le conteste

–no, mejor dime Mi amor…–conteste sonriendo, pero enseguida mi sonrisa se fue cuando vi que el se ponia totalmente rojo ante mi comentario y rapidamente dije…–es broma…pasa…que es lo que quieres? – pregunte secamente, la verdad es que queria estar solo, por eso me encontraba en esa oficina, ya que si iba a mi casa seguro encontraria a Yuriy…lo se…

–yo solo, queria decirte…pues…que si vas a ir a Japon el Viernes? – pregunto, sabia hacia donde se dirigia, no se por que pero tenia la ligera impresion de que este chico, Ray, Sabia algo, talvez no con exactitud pero si sospechaba algo, igual que Yuriy, ya que mi pelirrojo amigo tenia la sospecha ya que muchas veces se me habia salido comentar algo que apenas sucederia, cosa que no pasaba desapercibida por el…

–si, viajare por que? – pregunte intentando sonar sin sentimiento alguna…

–Nooo! No debes ir…– comento exaltado

–y eso como por que? – pregunte, ahora si habia confirmado lo que temia, este chico sabe algo, pero la pregunta es como? Bueno yo no queria que nadie evitara mis Destino asi que mejor no le dire nada…

–pues…por que podrias tener un accidente…mejor quedate, no viajes…– dijo algo dudoso de sus palabras y lo note pero no le dire que ya lo se…por que entonces si querria convencerme…

–pues, seria mejor, asi dejaria atras todo, pero nadie sabe que sucedera en un viaje, mejor dejemos la cosas al Destino no crees? – le dije, el solo bajo la mirada y apreto los ojos, entonces entendi que talvez el queria hacer lo mismo que yo intente con mis padres, solo que lo extraño era porque? Si apenas me conocia…–ahora me tengo que ir, lo siento…– dije rapidamente y Sali de ahi…

Regrese a mi casa, y como lo habia sospechado el mayordomo me aviso que Yuriy y Bryan habian estado ahi…y por suerte no los habia encontrado ya que no queria, estaba en muy mal estado, el haber visto a Ray de aquella forma, de verdad me afecto…El saber que en unos dias morire, me aturde…

Han pasado dos dias mas…ahora solo faltan tres dias y llegara mi muerte, Yuriy habla insesantemente por telefono, se que deberia seguir como hasta ahora y evitar que Yuriy sospechara algo pero no puedo, ya no tengo deseos de verlo, de hecho creo que ya estoy muerto, mi alma lo esta, solo queda mi fisico, pero este tambien desaparecera pronto, eso no me preocupa…

Pronto entro a mi habitacion, aventando todo a mi paso, ahora solo es cuestion de un dia y mi vida acabara, me siento tan frustrado, por que rayos tengo que saberlo, por un lado me alivia y a la vez me alegra pero por otro me tiene frustrado, por que no simplemente muero ya, el tener las horas contadas no es nada facil, no lo es…

Entro en mi habitacion, pasando rapidamente hacia mi cama, al entrar comienzo a tirar todo lo que encuentro a mi paso, todo, arrojo los cojines y almohadas fuera de esta, la cobija, las sabanas, todo, me acerco al tocador y miro un perfume bastante caro…entonces lo tomo mientras lo veo entre mis manos, era un regalo de mi abuelo…un Armani…No importandome lo demas lo aviento contra la pared, enojado…

La botella se rompe dejando salir el intenso aroma de aquel caro perfume…sigo destruyendo todo a mi paso…las lamparas que habia en la habitacion, todo…Me paro frente al enorme espejo que hay en aquel tocador, entonces me miro unos segundos para despues acercarme y de un puñetazo romperlo, mientras miro como la sangre, ese liquido rojo, comienza a teñir la piel blanca de mi mano y parte de mi brazo…Solo me quedo observando un momento mi mano sangrar, despues fijo mi vista en los grandes pedazos de vidrio regados por todos lados, despues, tomo uno con mi mano lastimada y lo aprieto haciendo que esta sangre mas…

Lentamente acerco aquel pedazo de vidrio a las venas de mi mano izquierdo y paso suavemente el cristal por estas, haciendo una herida bastante superficial, pero que logra hacer sangrar mi piel…despues observo un momento mas aquella pequeña herida que yo me cause, y pienso que no tiene caso hacerlo, es mejor esperar al Destino, al fin y al cabo solo faltaba un dia mas y moriria sin remedio…

Era preferible esperar al que el momento llegara y no huir como un cobarde antes de ello…Pronto escucho el ruido de la puerta y una expresion de susto y sorpresa al verme "pero que paso aqui?"fue la expresion usada por aquella persona…La verdad es que ya no estoy muy consiente, mi mano derecha, esta sangrando demasiado, me agrada ver esa roja sangre correr por mi piel, el blanco de la piel y el rojo de la sangre hacen un delicioso contraste…

Mi vista habia comenzado a nublarse levemente mientras sentia como mi habitacion daba mil vueltas…Siento como las manos de alguien detienen rapidamente la hemorragia y otras mas me detienen evitando caer de lleno al suelo…

–_Minutos mas tarde–_

Despierto y solo observo unos momentos el techo de la habitacion, despues volteo y miro que no estoy en mi habitacion, no recuerdo bien que sucedio, solo se que me lastime la mano…

Observo unos minutos mas aquel lugar y me doy cuenta que es una de las habitaciones que hay en la gran casa donde vivo…enfoco mi vista, mientras me siento en la cama, entonces escucho una voz…

–pero si que eres estupido…–dice aquella voz con enojo y reclamo a la vez….–que pretendias? Morir? – pregunto de nuevo con furia en su tono…

–Yuriy… que paso? – pregunto algo confundido, cuando habia llegado él hasta aqui? O que paso?…

–eres un tonto…–dijo Yuriy nuevamente…–te encontre en tu habitacion, toda destruida por cierto…y con la mano asi, supongo que el espejo tiene algo que ver aqui no? y no se por que creo que tu abuelo tambien…– me dijo mientras yo volteaba a ver la venda que comenzaba a teñirse de rojo en mi mano derecha…

–lo siento…–dije lentamente y trate de sonreir pero no me salio ninguna sonrisa alegre, en mi rostro solo se reflejo el dolor…y nostalgia que senti en esos momentos…de nuevo escuche la puerta y una voz mas…

–pero ya desperto el pequeño tonto?– pregunto aquella voz…

–pero que…solo desperte para oir insultos? – pregunte algo molesto…

–lo siento Kai pero de verdad que eres un tonto, no sabes como estabamos con tu 'chistesito' – dijo Bryan mientras caminaba hacia la cama para despues sentarse en la orilla de esta mirandome aun…–que sucede? Que es lo que esta mal? – pregunto mirandome, ambos me miraban preocupados, Rayos, no queria preocuparlos y por mis estupidos arranques de ira ahora lo estan…

Baje la mirada y susurre un corto " todo" mientras sentia la mirada de mis amigos…entonces voltee y les sonrei, cosa que yo no hacia muy a menudo, pero pense que ahora que voy a morir debo aprovechar la amistad de ellos, y que no sufran por mis tonterias, se que estaran mejor sin mi…eso me queda claro…

–todo esta bien…solo…estaba algo desesperado pero ahora estoy bien…–dije tratando de sonreir, entonces me levante y enseguida senti un pequeño mareo, rapidamente Yuriy se puso de pie y me tomo por los hombros, yo puse ambas manos en su pecho mientras lo empujaba amablemente para alejarlo… –quiero estar solo…– replique mientras miraba a ambos a los ojos…

–estas loco! Si crees que haremos algo asi…–dijo Yuriy mientras me empujaba de nuevo a la cama…sentandome entonces en ella…luego se sento a mi lado mientras me veia y hablaba de nuevo…–no soportaria ver a mi amigo, ami hermano morir, y peor aun, que el mismo lo provocara…eso me doleria mucho Kai…no lo hagas por favor…no de nuevo…– repitio mientras me abrazaba…

Bryan se acerco despues y tambien me brindo su apoyo, me alegraba por un lado saber que ellos estaban juntos y que serian felices, pero tambien me daba tristeza el hecho de pensar en que al morir talvez llorarian por mi, y por mi causa estarian tristes…eso no lo puedo soportar…

El dia paso, ellos estuvieron todo el tiempo conmigo, de hecho me ayudaron a empacar mi maleta, despues ambos me hicieron prometerles que no mas actos suicidas, y lo hize, no me quedo mas remedio que prometerlo, si asi estarian tranquilos, estaria bien…

El dia llego, perezosamente me levante en la mañana, desayune, me bañe, y despues me puse a pensar en como me despediria de ellos ya que debia ser consiente de no levantar sospechas, ademas debia ser conciente que era la ultima vez que los veria, y que hablaria con ellos…

Pense durante unos momentos y Sali de la habitacion, de mi habitacion…Me dirigi hacia la habitacion de Bryan…pense que talvez estaria Yuriy pero no, el habia salido por unas medicinas de dolor para mi…asi que aproveche el tiempo para despedirme de el…Tan solo faltaban dos horas para el vuelo, tenia que estar ahi una hora antes, asi que solo tenia una hora para despedirme de ambos…pues los obligaria a no acompañarme a la aeropuerto, odio las despedidas, siempre las he odiado, y ahora mas por que se que seran definitivas…lo se…

Me dirijo hacia la habitacion de Bryan, una vez ahi, toco a la puerta y este me indica que pase…suspiro y abro la puerta…siento como algo oprime mi pecho, mi corazon…como si alguien tuviera mi corazon en la palma de su mano y ahora estuviera apretando fuertemente…Me acerco hacia el y comienzo a hablar…

–Bien…solo vengo a despedirme, se que aun falta un poco pero prefiero hacerlo ahora…–comence, mientras Bryan me miraba fijamente…

–pero Kai, si te vamos a acompañar al aeropuerto…– me dijo y yo negue con la cabeza, mientras cerraba los ojos – pero de que hablas? – me pregunto incredulo nuevamente

–de que no quiero despedidas alla, entonces lo haremos aqui…–comienzo mientra me vez…

–Kai, pero si solo te vas por un mes o no? – preguntaste y yo asenti, era mentira pero como decir "no volvere en el viaje morire y ya no los vere mas" "nunca" esa palabra suena demasiado lejana, prefiero no usarla…

–si…pero no esta por demas…despedirse siempre de los amigos, la verdad que la muerte es algo sorpresiva y no me gustaria irme sin que me prometas dos cosas…– dije simplemente mientras lo observaba…

–que dime? –

–la primera…Que trataras de ser feliz siempre…entiendes…siempre…–repeti, entonces Bryan intento decir algo pero se lo impedi hablando de nuevo…–la Segunda, es que intentaras hacerlo feliz a el…que lo cuidaras…siempre…– dije mientras comenzaba a ver algo borroso debido a que mis ojos me estaban traicionando y comenzaban a llenarse inconsientemente de Lagrimas…

–Kai…esa palabra no me gusta…Siempre suena a demasiado tiempo…– dijo mientras se acercaba…

–no te preocupes, se que lo es…pero tambien se que sabras hacerte cargo de el cuando no este aqui…cierto? – pregunte mientras cerraba ambos ojos para evitar que las estupidas lagrimas se derramasen frente a el…si asi estaba con el…que seria al despedirme de Yuriy? No queria pensarlo…

–Kai…no vas a volver? – pregunto simplemente…y me miro fijamente…entonces abri mis ojos en sorpresa debido a la pregunta tan directa…entonces cerre nuevamente mis ojos y suspire, entonces el siguio – si, lo sospeche, pero por que Kai, por que? – dijo mientras me abrazaba, entonces estuvimos unos momentos abrazados, como dos hermanos despidiendose, y le volvi a decir…

–aun no me lo has prometido…– replique, entonces el me solto y me miro a los ojos….

–no te lo prometo…lo juro, aunque el no sea feliz ami lado, vere por que lo sea donde el desee, pero siempre vere por el, pierde cuidado…– volvio a mencionarme, sinceramente eso me tranquilizo…

–una cosa mas…no le digas nada a Yuriy ok! –

–pero Kai…–

–por favor…–volvi a insistir, entonces me hizo caso y una breve abrazo mas fue nuestra despedida…

Sali de aquella habitacion mientras limpiaba una lagrima que traviesa habia escapado para recorrer mi rostro dejando un rastro humedo a su paso…no queria que Yuriy me viera en esas condiciones asi que rapido la limpie y segui mi camino, entonces me lo encontre acababa de llegar de la farmacia y solo le tome el brazo y alegremente le dije…

–Yuriy…ya casi me voy…me vas a extrañar? – pregunte juguetonamente, pasando un brazo por sus hombros, mientras entrabamos en mi habitacion…

–sii! Por supuesto Kai, sabes que eres como mi hermano…– sinceramente esas palabras me dolieron y por otro lado me alegro saber que me quieres, aunque me veas como tu hermano…aun asi, me quieres

–si, gracias, sabes que yo tambien te quiero…– la verdad ya no podia seguir contigo asi, te abrace y por ultimo dije…–no quiero que me acompañen al aeropuerto…– en ese momento senti como intentaste separarte pero te aprete fuertemente diciendote que no – no quiero despedirme de ustedes entiendes…– dije, era dificil para mi hablar, queria llorar, ya no te iba a ver de nuevo…y saber que me querias como tu hermano me hizo quererte mas, pero ahora diferente, ahora lo veia todo claro, yo te amo, pero como mi hermano, me estaba costando demasiado despedirme de ti, pense que seria mas facil…pero no lo es…si sigo hablandote mi voz se va a terminar quedrando y no quiero verte triste, mas de lo que ya estas…pero que tonto soy, habia pensado que no queria preocuparlos y mira nada mas, estoy seguro que Bryan estuvo apunto de llorar frente ami solo que su orgullo al igual que el mio fue mas fuerte. Ahora estoy a punto de llorar frente a ti y estoy seguro que si lo hago te vas a entristecer y llorar tambien, pero no quiero ver una sola lagrima en tus ojos, tu rostro se ve mas lindo cuando sonries…

–Kai…me prometes que me hablaras cuando estes haya? – preguntas y yo no puedo prometer algo que no te voy a poder cumplir, lo siento Yuriy pero no lo puedo prometer, y ahora que te digo para no preocuparte…

–Yuriy, mira, no te preocupes…–digo mientras me separo un poco y tomo tu rostro entre mis manos…solo puedo mirar esos hermosos ojos azules llenandose de lagrimas, no puedo evitar sentir el deseo de hacer lo mismo, pero no debo, el que me veas llorar solo seria dejarte totalmente preocupado, sabes que yo no lo haria a menos que fuera una situacion demasiado fuerte…

–Kai…–susurras mi nombre y entonces me abrazas fuertemente, rodeando mi cintura, entonces no puedo evitar que una lagrima escape por mi rostro, son demasiadas lagrimas las que llenan mis ojos, comienzo a ver nublado mientras no soporto mas y un sollozo sale de mis labios, entonces siento de nuevo como intentas separarte de mi abrazo…pero de nuevo retengo mis brazos alrededor de ti fuertemente, evitando que te puedas separar…

–te quiero mucho…no lo olvides nunca…si? – te repito mientras escondo mi rostro en tu cuello…limpiando con el la lagrima que habia salido de mis ojos…Estoy seguro que sentiste humedo y no pudiste evitar romper en llanto ante tal acto, pero que estupido soy, trato de evitar verte llorar y lo hize yo primero, provocando con esto tu llanto tambien…cuando escucho un sollozo con el que parece me quieres decir algo solo susurro un…–shh! No hables, solo mantente asi, junto ami…por ultimo momento…un momento mas…–dije mientras abrazaba tu cuerpo con mas fuerzas…

Los minutos pasaron, ya es hora de irme, la verdad me duele en lo mas profundo de mi alma, no puedo creer que esto me este pasando, como? Por que? No quiero dejarte solo, pero que digo, tu no estaras solo, tienes a Bryan, se que el te cuidara y te dara todo el amor que puedas necesitar…Confio en el…Solo volteo a ver el reloj y falta poco, diez minutos para que me tenga que ir…entonces me separo de ti mirandote a los ojos, estos estan totalmente rojos al igual que tus mejillas y tu nariz, se nota que haz llorado todos estos minutos, soy un tonto, queria que la ultima imagen de tu rostro feliz quedara grabada en mi mente, para toda la eternidad, para siempre…pero no es asi…solo podre llevarme tu hermoso rostro triste…me siento culpable por haberte hecho llorar…te suelto completamente y doy un paso hacia atras, sin perder el contacto de tus ojos, tomo mi maleta y me giro para caminar hacia la salida de mi habitacion…

Llego a la puerta de la habitacion, tomo la perilla y entonces suspiro un poco, no puedo voltear hacia atras por que entonces ya no podria dejarte, y no me iria, se que todo seria facil, simplemente no viajar y ya…pero no puedo, el destino asi lo quiere y no puedo cambiarlo…Tengo que hacerlo, ademas no podria perdonarmelo si evitara algo asi, solo por miedo…

Decidido abro la puerta, pero entonces siento tus brazos aprisionandome por detras, mi cintura, no puedo irme, pero tengo que hacerlo, siento como vuelves a recargar tu rostro en mi espalda y siento como comienzas a llorar…Estoy seguro que si volteo no me ire nunca, ademas se que no estas asi por mi viaje de un mes…sabes algo, talvez no sospechas que morire por que entonces no me dejarias salir, pero talvez sientes algun presentimiento o solo crees que no voy a volver, que me quedare haya y me olvidare de nuestra amistad…pero no sera asi…

–PokA…Yuriy…Vsego nailuchshego!…ia liubliu tibie (adios…Yuriy…Te deseo lo mejor…Te quiero…) – dije mientras me soltaba delicadamente de tu agarre y Salia rapido por la puerta, llevaba arrastrando mi maleta, mientras lagrimas habian comenzado a resbalar por mi rostro, sinceramente siento mas que miedo, tristeza por dejarte asi, pero de nuevo vuelvo a pensar que Bryan te hara feliz, se que estaras triste por poco tiempo mientras te acostumbras a que yo no este, se que pronto solo sere un recuerdo de tu vida pasada…El tiempo pasara y seras feliz con Bryan, se que no lo he soñado pero confio en el Destino, si ami nunca me sonrio, espero contigo siempre lo haga…Adios Yuriy…Adios Bryan…los aprecio mucho…

Subi a la limosina que ya esperaba fuera de la casa, entonces volteo a ver la ventana de mi habitacion, donde te deje, y observo tu figura, tienes una mano extendida sobre el cristal, mientras miras el carro…aun lloras…De pronto veo que Bryan te abraza por la espalda y volteas un momento con el para luego regresar tu vista hacia el carro que sale apresurado con camino a el aeropuerto…

––––––––––

Se sentia morir, sabia que algo malo le pasaria a su mejor amigo, a su hermano, su unica familia, lo queria mucho, pero que podria estar mal, parecia como si Kai estiviera despidiendose para siempre de el, no solo por un mes, esa despedida decia mucho mas, pero por que?

Cuando este salio de la habitacion, se dirigio rapidamente hacia la ventana y ahi se recargo para ver como el chico subia al carro y se marchaba…

–"senti de pronto A Bryan rodearme por la cintura, y cuando perdi de vista el carro donde Kai se marchaba, no pude evitar llorar mas intensamente..pero por que?" – pensaba el pelirrojo mientras abrazaba a Bryan…

–Kai…Bryan, tu sabes que le pasaba a Kai…– pregunto aquel pelirrojo mientras veia a su novio mientras lo abrazaba…

–no te preocupes…– dijo Bryan mientras intentaba sonreir, pero aquel pelirrojo habia notado que el pelilavanda habia llorado…entonces siguio hablando…

–no..el no estaba bien…que paso? Acaso fue un….no….Bryan – dijo el pelirrojo mientras soltaba a su novio y lo veia con sorpresa, este no pudo mas que agachar la vista, odiaba mentirle al pelirrojo, pero no diria nada, lo habia prometido y era un hombre de palabra… – Bryan, acaso Kai tuvo algun presentimiento? No te comento nada…– Yuriy sabia que Kai tenia un enorme sentido perceptible, el cual no era normal…El chico frente a el volvio a esconder la mirada, estaba rompiendo indirectamente la promesa hecha a Hiwatari…

Yuriy sintio morir cuando le habia hecho aquella pregunta a Bryan y este solo volteo hacia un lado, entonces miro horrorizado el camino por donde Kai se habia ido, entonces intento correr, pero los fuertes Brazos de Bryan lo detuvieron…entonces el pelirrojo volteo a verlo sorprendido y confundido…

–Bryan…que sucede…? – pregunto confundido

–no te vayas, el lo quizo asi…– dijo mientras tomaba al chico con mas fuerza…

–pero si el esta en peligro? Talvez lo sintio…yo que se… no entiendes? – pregunto desesperado intentando soltarse…

–olvidalo Yuriy, el quizo irse a Japon, no es nuestra decision…– comento mirando el suelo, pero aun manteniendo a Yuriy entre sus brazos…le dolia ver a su pelirrojo tan triste y mas aun, enojado y desesperado con el…pero una promesa era una promesa…

–Si le pasa algo no lo soportare…y no me lo perdonaria nunca…por favor– dijo Yuriy sollozando…entonces Bryan al escucharlo resto fuerza a su agarre, entonces Yuriy se solto como pudo del agarre de Bryan y salio corriendo…

Corrió como nunca pensó hacerlo en su vida, simplemente corrio rapido hasta llegar afuera a la calle principal, ahi tomo un taxi diciendole que se dirigiera rapido a el aeropuerto…El taxista asintio y arranco el coche rapidamente…

Debia alcanzarlo, tenia que hacerlo…debia detenerlo ahora…no podia esperar su mejor amigo, su unica familia, Kai, estaba apunto de perderlo, algo se lo decia y sabia que su sexto sentido no se equivocaria en algo asi, ademas Kai habia dejado ver en sus ojos que algo malo sucedia, y para eso no era necesario tener un sexto sentido ultra desarrollado…

–––––––––––––

Es hora, he llegado al aeropuerto, pesadamente entro en este enorme lugar, entonces visualizo la puerta por donde tengo que entrar, pero aun no es hora…Se que ya falta muy poco…y esto al fin terminara…pero aun asi no puedo evitar pensar en el rostro de Yuriy y Bryan al despedirme de ellos…Solo confio en que el destino sea mas sencible con ellos y los permita ser felices, solo espero que la felicidad que no me fue entregada a mi, sea regalada a ellos…

Camino lentamente, los minutos pasaron y ahora los altavoces suenan para anunciar que son las ultimas llamadas para subir, aun sigo pensando, cuando escucho como dice aquella voz… _"pasajeros con destino hacia Japon, favor de dirigirse hacia la puerta 4, ultima llamada…" _mientras volvia a repetir varias veces el mismo mensaje…

Camino atravez de todas las personas que hay aqui mientras observo por ultima vez aquel lugar, por donde habia pasado muchas veces…y no volveria a pasar nunca…observo a la gente a mi alrededor caminar en todas las direcciones mientras conversan animadamente, otras caminan solas y unas mas estan sentadas…No puedo creer lo nostalgico que puedo llegar a ser…

Siempre he sido frio, incluso llegue a pensar que habia perdido mis sentimientos despues de perder a mis padres ya que ellos eran lo mas importante para mi y el haberlos perdido me dolio muchisimo…despues me volvi frio con los demas, y ahora…me siento tan…vulnerable…estupido…se que todo acabara pronto, y que tengo que subir…tengo que hacerlo…

Me dirijo hacia la puerta cuatro donde tengo que ir, un ultimo mensaje se hace presente por todo el aeropuerto mientras apresuro mi paso si no el avion me dejara…Cada vez veo mas cerca a la mujer que recoje el boleto para entrar…

Cuando estoy a unos cuantos pasos de ahi…siento como alguien se arroja contra mi, tirandome al suelo, entonces siento el golpe que mi espalda se dio contra el suelo helado…aprete los ojos en una reaccion involuntaria, sintiendo un peso sobre mi cuerpo…es otro cuerpo…comienzo a abrir mis ojos solo para encontrarme con los dorados ojos de…

–¿Ray?… pero que haces aqui? – pregunto mientras lo veo confundido y sorprendido al mismo tiempo

–Kai, lo siento…–dijo y yo solo lo miro mas confundido pidiendo una respuesta concreta…–No puedes subir…no debes subir…y lo sabes bien…–dijo y yo lo mire extrañado, pero acaso hablaba del sueño? Pero que tonterias, como sabria el eso?

–pero de que hablas? – pregunto confundido

–tu lo soñaste tambien, no es asi? – pregunta y yo no digo nada, dejo que el siga hablando…– viste como el avion se estrellaba y sabes que si tu abordas ese avion moriras…lo sabes…no puedes negarlo, estoy seguro que tu tambien tienes esos extraños sueños…– dijo dejandome totalmente sorprendido y pensativo, casi en shock…no dije nada…–dime? Es verdad o no?

–si…pero no entiendo por que lo sabes…tu tambien …–le dije aun con la misma sorpresa tanto en mi voz como en mi rostro

–si…y ahora que te encontre no puedo dejarte– dijo cosa que me estremecio y antes de seguir hable…

–Ray…puedes levantarte y dejar que yo tambien lo haga? – pregunto sonriendo un poco

–no…no porque he llegado a conocer algo de ti…Tu obstinacion – no puedo dejarte solo no lo hare…

–prometo que no escapare, pero levantate…– dije friamente ya que todos comenzaban a observarnos debido a la extraña y un tanto comprometedora escena que se presentaba…Ray sentado sobre mis caderas, mirandome fijamente a los ojos, mientras hablaba por lo bajo para no ser escuchado por los demas…

–esta bien…lo hare…–dijo mientras se levantaba, entonces nos sentamos en una de las tantas bancas que se encontraban en aquel lugar…

–ahora dime…que sucede…– pregunto secamente de nuevo…

–Bien, lo que sucede es que…bueno, pues mi abuelo me conto que habia muy pocas personas en el mundo con nuestro 'don' por llamarle de algun modo, y que si dos de estas se encontraran juntas podrian superar esto…– dijo Ray pensativo tratando de recordar algo mas…

–pero como? – pregunte algo curioso…

–ahora no recuerdo…aunque puedo hablar con el…solo que tendria que ir a china…– dijo Ray algo confundido…

–entonces vamos…–dije mientras veia al chico frente a mi…

–claro, pero cuando…?– pregunto Ray sorprendido por mi proposicion seguramente…

–ah pues ahora mismo…– dije para mayor sorpresa de Ray…

–que? Vamos por lo menos dejame decirle a mi padre…no todos tenemos tu libertad…– comento algo divertido

–oye, espera…perdi mi avion…–dije recuperando el sentido de lo que tenia que hacer

–si, tu destino no era morir, entiendes…tu Destino es ser feliz…– dijo Ray…– recuperar lo que intentabas perder…tu vida…–comento de nuevo…

–no lo creo…– dije mientras escuchaba una voz a lo lejos decir mi nombre…

"Kai" "KAI" KAII" gritaba aquella voz, entonces voltee a ver quien me hablaba y era el…Yuriy, venia corriendo como si el mismo demonio viniera tras el…entonces ya estaba cerca de mi…cuando intente decirle algo…el se avalanzo a mis brazos y grito de felicidad…

–ahhh estas bien…como eres tonto– repitio– tonto, tonto, tonto mil veces…– dijo de nuevo recibiendo por mi parte una fuerte mirada de enojo fingido, obviamente no podria enojarme con el…con mi …Hermano…

–Yuriy…pero por que estas aqui…Bryan te dijo algo? – pregunte enojandome un poco ya que Bryan habia tenido muy poca palabra…

–no, el no dijo nada, por eso lo supe…– dijo Yuriy, vaya que mal le habia salido todo…

Despues partimos, nos regresamos a la casa, mientras hablabamos sobre todo lo ocurrido y mientras recibia regaños por parte de Yuriy, obviamente tuve que contarle todo desde el principio y esto causo mas molestia en el, pues me reclamo que no habia confiado en el…

Al llegar nos encontramos con Bryan que seguia muy triste, cuando me vio se apresuro a abrazarme, un gesto que no pense fuera a recibir de el, bueno no tan efusivamente…ya que el y yo somos muy parecidos y no nos gusta mostrar nuestros sentimientos a los demas…Esta vez fue diferente, al parecer el destino estaba cambiando…y todo me decia que seria para bien…

……………………………………

Despues de un año de haber pasado por aquel duro momento ahora estoy totalmente bien, estoy feliz al lado de Ray, el es todo para mi, juntos somos tan felices, y mi felicidad se completa al saber y comprobar que Yuriy y Bryan tambien lo son…ellos se quieren mucho y son felices…

Como lo habia comentado Ray, al estar juntos pudimos ayudarnos y poco a poco esos sueños tormentosos fueron desapareciendo y dejando atras todo aquello ahora intento ser feliz…Como nunca lo habia sido…

El ultimo sueño que tuve asi, fue triste al igual que todos, pero esta vez lo fue bastante ya que el que murio fue mi abuelo…nuevamente no hize nada…El destino siempre se encargo de corregir lo que estaba mal…o lo que estaba bien…solo el destino sabe lo que hace…y quien soy yo para cambiarlo…

–Kai? Estas bien? Te veo pensativo…sucede algo malo? – preguntas mientras me abrazas por la cintura, yo volteo a verte y niego con la cabeza…– entonces por que estas asi…llevas un buen rato pensando y sin moverte de este lugar, se que hoy es el aniversario de tus padres, se que es dificil para ti…de verdad lo siento–

–no es eso…no te preocupes, estoy bien, ahora soy feliz junto ati y tambien lo soy al ver que Mi precioso hermano Yuriy y Bryan son felices tanto como nosotros…– dije mientras sonreia alegremente, cosa que no habia podido hacer en el pasado…Reir…

–vaya por un momento senti miedo…– dijiste mientras te abrazabas mas fuerte a mi

–no deberias tener miedo, quiero que seas feliz, tanto como yo lo soy, entiendes? – digo mientras comienzo a acercarme hacia ti, mirandote fijamente, entonces tomo tu barbilla entre mis manos y comienzo a juntar nuestros labios, jugando con ellos para despues pedir tu permiso y comenzar a besarte con mas pasion, mientras introduzco mi lengua en tu boca…saboreandote por completo…sintiendo tus calidos labios jugar con los mios una lenta pero ritmica danza…

–Gracias por hacerme feliz– dije una vez que nuestro beso termino…yo me encontraba abrazando por la espalda a mi precioso Neko mientras veiamos el atardecer…

––_Owari—_

_**°°Zhena Hik°°**_

–––––––––––––––

Una vez mas los dejo con una de mis locuras…espero poder recibir sus reviews, diciendome que opinan sobre esta locura…por cierto…nuevo nick…antes era **La LoKa KeLLy **para aquellos que no me conocian…

Gracias por leer, y de antemano gracias por dejar review…de verdad se los agradeceria muchisimo…y eso me motivaria mas para mi siguiente historia, asi como lo leen, escribire una nueva historia, espero me acompañen en ella, pero bueno eso por ahora no es, sera un poco mas adelante…

Por leer y dejar review…

…**Gracias…**

**!Do Svidaniya!**


End file.
